


Never to Late

by CollowAiMulan



Series: Never to Late [1]
Category: Gorillaz, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollowAiMulan/pseuds/CollowAiMulan
Summary: Ace's gang was sadly killed. He was able to save Snake, but still feels horrible. On the attempt of ending his life, Murdoc Niccals confesses his feelings to him(Trust me, there will me more after this!)





	Never to Late

Nothing was helping. He thought if he leave the town for a little, he would feel better. No. It still hurt. Half of his friends were killed by that fucking no good, red demon. The gang leader was only abled to save one from the attack.

_Before Ace Copular joined the band. Townsville was at war. The Powerpuff Girls and Army Troops fought to take down HIM. HIM went to villain to villain and killed them off, so he'll be the only villain to take over the Townsville and the world. As he went after the Gangreen Gang, Ace tried to flee with his gang. They were, sadly, spotted by HIM. The demonic villain went after Ace first, knocking him unconscious._

_When Ace's vision came back, he was traumatised. His whole gang were killed, blood gushing out from every wound. But, was he the only one unharmed. Did HIM wanted him to live to remember this. Ace sat up and sat with face to his knees. "Why...?" He sobbed. Before he could say anymore, he heard a groan. He looked up and saw Snake turn his head and hiss at the pain. Ace stood up and ran to Snake. He sat to his knees and held Snake as his life depended on him. "Snake" Ace whispered, "Come on, pull though. Don't go to the light. Come to me. Please." Just then, Snake slowly opened his eyes. "A-Acsse?" Snake's voice was soft and quiet. He needed medical support fast. Ace picked Snake up and ran off. He needed to find help. Half of the city was destroyed, bodies laid everywhere, Townsville lost. Luckily Ace found help. The town was filled was army soldiers, finding the injured and killed. Snake was saved. He was lucky. He could of died in Ace's arms, but he fought to come back._

_After Ace was calm, he called Murdoc. Murdoc was in jail, but Ace knew. "Hey, Mudz" Ace said in a soft tone, fighting the tears that wanted to escape from his eyes. "Ace," Murdoc said in fright on other side of the phone, "I heard HIM took over Townsville. It was on the TV. Is everyone ok? Are you ok?" Ace hung his head. Murdoc was friends with Ace and the gang. He knew everyone. "No," Ace said, finally realising the tears that dropped from his eyes, "Grubber, Billy, and Arturo are gone. Snake is safe. I'm in the hospital with him now. They said he should of been dead a while ago, but he made it. He fought to stay. Why did this happened? Why us?" Murdoc sighed. Hearing Ace upset broke him. "It'll be ok" Murdoc told Ace, "About you get out of Townsville for a little to calm down. I sure Noodle, Russel, and 2D could help you." Ace wiped hus tear away. "What about Snake" Ace whimpered, "I'm not leaving him". Murdoc knew Ace would not leave a gang member in need. "Snake needs time to heal." Murdoc explained. Ace nodded. Ace couldn't take it anymore._

_He was in Gorillaz for a couple month and Snake was still recovering. His gang was gone, nothing could bring them back. When Ace played in the music. He couldn't stop crying behind the scenes. 2D tried to comfort him and get him back on his feet to try again. They tried not to force him to play. If he didn't want to, the left him to calm down and recollect himself so he could. He offered to play, but the pain was hard to handle._

Ace headed for a nearby bathroom, while Murdoc was practicing with the others. Ace held a knife in his hand. A suicide note sat on the edge of the bathtub beside a note for Snake. An apology letter for what he did and for all the times he hurt Snake. He pressed the blade on his wrist. Before he cold drag in across his flesh, he heard a knock on the door. "Ace?" Murdoc said from the other side of the wooden door, "You ok in there?" Ace was scared to answer. He did want Murdoc to be the first to see his limp body, lifeless. Tears rushed down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Murdoc" Ace sobbed, "I'm done for. I don't belong here." Murdoc knew what was happening. His face turned pale. His friend was going to take his own life. "Ace! Open this door, NOW!!!" The older bass player tried to open the door, but it was locked. Ace refused to let his friend in. He looked at the knife and placed it on his neck. He wanted to do it, he had to do it. "Please!" Murdoc cried, "Don't do this. I don't want to lose you, Ace. I care for you. I LOVE YOU! I love you, ok? Please, don't end your life. I know you're hurt, but this is not the answer. Stay with me. Stay with Snake. Stay with us."

It became silent. Murdoc knocked on the door. "Ace?" no answer. His tears became rivers streaming down his face. Murdoc placed his head on the door. "No..." His heart was sliced in two. Just then, he heard the door unlock. Murdoc quickly opened the door and hugged Ace. The knife laid on the floor. "It's ok, Ace" Murdoc sobbed, "Everything will be ok. I promise." Ace cried in Murdoc's shoulder. "I'm sorry" Ace whimpered. Murdoc had Ace lay down on the couch and relax as he supervised him. When Ace became calm, sat up to talk to Murdoc. "Mudz?" Ace asked, "Do you really love me... In that way? Murdoc blushes. "Well, I-" Murdoc them took a deep breath, "I think you are cute. I know you are way younger than me. Well, a couple years younger. But, you are so attracting." Ace smiled. He walked over to Murdoc and kissed him. "I love you, too." Ace blushed, "Before we met at your concert that day, you were my celebrity crush." Murdoc quietly laugh, but frowned after. "Ace listen to me" Murdoc explained, "I know you are dealing with a lot right now, but suicide won't do you anything. There's a lot of people who care for you. Like 2D, Russ, Noodle, and Snake. And also, me." Ace nodded, knowing he would of hurt a lot of people if he didn't drop the knife.

"Murdoc" Ace explained, "I'm not going anywhere!"


End file.
